


Abelas, Ma Vhenan

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, dunno how too tag this, how did this get so long?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: What if Abelas and the other sentinals joined the inquisition after Mythals temple in the arbour wilds?
Relationships: Abelas/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	Abelas, Ma Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [marked and made but not broken nor bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495444) by [rievu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rievu/pseuds/rievu). 



> i noticed there arent many fics like this and decided "if i want something written i better do it myself" not sure if i should add a part two to this acbout the tresspasser DLC so let me know what y'all think

Bright, that's all it was. His hand lifted in a futile attempt to block the sun’s rays as he and the last of his fellows exited the temple ruins, empty and barren of the treasure they were supposed to protect. Abelas turned and looked at the last of his friends, his brothers, and sisters he fought alongside all these years, scarcely believing that this was real, that this wasn’t some trick of the fade. He sighed as he lowered his hood, golden amber eyes glittered in the light as long white hair pulled back into an elegant braid against his skull spilled gracefully out of its confinement, wisps falling out of place, the sides shaved clean to make room for Mythals Markings upon his flesh, a reminder of his purpose, but now? He had nothing, here he and his friends were in a strange and foreign world with no familiarity until he remembered the inquisitor, oh right, the shemlen calling himself Elven... Abelas thought for a moment before making his decision. “My friends” he said in his mother tongue, the words coming easily to him as he spoke. “The long years have finally come to an end....” he said with a slight bow. “It has been my greatest honor to serve alongside all of you” the other sentinels bowed in return, Abelas has led them as fiercely as the Arcane warriors of old always had. “We aren’t leaving you Abelas! We’ll simply go with you!” One sentinel piped up causing Abelas to pause, were they truly that loyal to him? He smiled at his comrades and nodded. “Thank you all” he said and with that final thought they went on their way and made the journey to Skyhold, home of the inquisition, and one Azriel Lavellan, the Dalish mage inquisitor that occupied the old ruin. Lavellan.....now that was a name he never thought he would hear again....not after... he stopped and shook his head to clear his thoughts, no, this Lavellan was different from the others, well, maybe, the way he carried himself was similar to them, even his voice commanded authority without any practice. A born leader. Abelas became lost in thought on the trip there thinking about the Elven mage, perhaps they will get another opportunity to speak on more pleasant terms?  
Azriel was starting to get irritated. Ok irritated was a slight understatement. usually it took a lot to irk the joker but this time the Orlesian’s and templars really overstepped their bounds to the point Azrael was running his hands through his raven colored locks, ocean and emerald eyes blazing with suppressed irritation, Falon’Dins more complex Vallaslin proudly marking his face in dark black ink. “Damn shemlans can’t take a piss without asking me can they?” He asked Josephine as he was presented with some diplomatic affairs involving an Orlesian noble who wanted soldiers to end a feud with some nobody sibling of theirs, and Templars who were actively picking fights with the mages causing her to giggle “ unfortunately Inquisitor, that is the case when others shirk their responsibilities and defer to you for diplomatic affairs-“ she started before she was cut off abruptly by Leiliana bursting into the office. “Inquisitor I’m sorry to interrupt but there is an urgent matter that needs your attention, a group of elves lead by a man who calls himself Abelas, claims to know you and wishes to speak with you personally. Azriel lit up in surprise. “Abelas? Here? Are you sure it’s him?” The inquisitor asked, surely he couldn’t be the same Abelas he was thinking of. Leiliana nodded. “He claims you met at the temple of Mythal, and offers his aid against Coryphaeus, if I may suggest? We take his offer; we can test what the Sentinels are best at and put them to use for our cause against Coryphaeus.” Azriel nodded. “I will speak with him personally, is he still at the gate?”  
Abelas looked around the courtyard, it was truly wondrous what these Shemlen have accomplished in such short time, his thoughts were interrupted as an elven man approached the group. “Atish’all vallem Abelas” Azriel greeted with a bow surprising the sentinel a little. “I see you’re putting the wells knowledge to good use” Abelas said with an incline of his head. “Better in the hands of my own then the Shemlans....” Azriel said with a small smile. Abelas sighed through his nose with the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips, for a moment Azriel could have sworn the elf laughed. “I suspect you are correct Shemlen” Abelas said with no real malice attached to the name, almost as if it was simply a nickname between friends rather than an intended insult. Azriel found himself warming at the notion, a bare pale pink hue dusting his normally pale cheeks.  
It didn’t take long for the Sentinals to be sorted into their factions and put to work, some worked with Josephine and worked as diplomats to Orlais and were surprisingly fast masters of the game, they were even better than the council of heralds. Most likely due to their centuries of practice in dealing with Arlathans own convoluted and twisted politics? Some worked with Leiliana as spies and gave some of the recruits some pointers on stealth. Others that were better at fighting went with Cullen and taught the ancient fighting techniques to the Elven soldiers, any mages there were also taught hand to hand combat and self-defense in case the enemy closed in faster than they could cast with their staff and how to channel their magic into weapons other than staves like swords and bows. Abelas took to this last faction with ease, there was a certain Authority to him that simply couldn’t be matched, even Vivienne seemed compelled to bow to his whims. This didn’t go unnoticed by Azriel, he took to watching Abelas train the recruits with ease as he critiqued their techniques. The way Abelas spoke with a stern yet caring voice, the quirk of his lip as he watched the recruits competently carry out his orders, he seemed more… alive than when he was at the temple, brighter somehow. Abelas paused the training and dismissed the recruits for a beak. Azriel took the moment to approach. “a moment Abelas?” Azriel said trying to match Abelas’s earlier aura and feeling like he failed. Abelas however huffed the tiniest of laugh through his nose as his lips curled faintly into a smile. “lead the way inquisitor.” Abelas said as he followed the inquisitor back inside Skyhold.  
Azriel was nervous, how would Abelas react? He couldn’t be sure as Abelas followed him to his personal room. “inquisitor?” Abelas said with a tilt of his head as he looked around the lavish room well, as lavish as it could get all things considered he supposed. He saw the many scrolls on the desk, all in ancient elven and his eyes widened in surprise. “where did these…” he began before Azriel cut him off. “my keeper has asked me to reinterpret old texts using the knowledge of the well…’ he said sadly. “this got me thinking, you have no idea what happened after you went into Uthenara, not truly at least..” Azriel said as he looked at Abelas in the eyes, blue green meeting golden honey. “if you don’t mind Abelas, I would like to share that with you, help you understand us Dalish even if we aren’t your people..” ah, so that was it, what Abelas said at the temple seemed to bother him more than he let on. “I don’t mind inquisitor, in fact if you can enlighten me I would be honored.” Abelas said with a gentle smile as he sat down on the couch, Azriel smiled and got some wine from his personal storage and sat next to him. Abelas smiled and took the offered drink gracefully as he swirled the red liquid inside his glass and took a delicate sip. Azriel blushed as Abelas elegantly leaned back like a cat and stretches out with poise not humanly possible, Abelas truly was an ethereal being from the fade. To abelas the wine was fine, nothing like Arlathans drinks, but by human standards it sufficed. “please, call me Azriel.” He said with a smile of his own. Abelas nodded with a smirk. “alright, Azriel.” Abelas purred making the Dalish elf flush and shiver at the sound.  
“well, as you know after Arlathan fell Tevinter came and started enslaving us… Azriel began, he spent at least an hour spinning the history of the Dalish, how they escaped Tevinter and the emperor of Orlais granted them the dales only for his son to take them away. Abelas listened with rapt attention, truly he had no idea how hard life was for his descendants, if he were there could he have helped? Could he have saved them? No, chances are he would have died with them. But he couldn’t help but feel… sad, he pitied them for what happened, truly he had no idea. Azriel sighed. “after the exalted march on the dales, Elves who submitted and converted to Andrastian were forced to live in the slums and alienage’s, forced to work for humans to make a living and follow their rules and customs, those who didn’t, became nomads called the Dalish, my people…” he finished as he took another sip and refilled Abelas’s drink. “my people made a promise that we would work to restore what was lost, to reclaim our culture no matter what the cost, which is why we wear the vallaslin, for “we are the last of the Elven, never again shall we submit.” Azriel finished and Abelas took the time to digest this information as he sipped his drink. He was stunned, he thought he knew what the elves went through, but he realized then how little he truly knew of the world around him. “and yet you are ashamed you wear the marks?” he asked Azriel chuckled bitterly. “wouldn’t you be after having your world torn apart? My people use them as a mark of adult hood, a coming of age to separate us from the Elves of the Alienage’s.” Azriel said as he set his glass down with a sigh. “if you can handle the pain of the Vallaslin you can handle the pains and responsibilities of Adult hood” that is what my keeper always said to me when I was young…” Abelas was stunned, what could he say? “Ir abelas Da’len, I truly had no idea” he said after some thought. “Ma seranas Hahren.” Azriel said with a smile.  
Abelas stayed and learned more about the Dalish and their traditions, he even offered to Help Azriel reinterpret the texts and tomes his keeper sent as a thank you for the history lesson, even offering to tell Azriel about Arlathan so he could truly help his people recover what was cruelly stolen from them. Months went by, and Abelas quickly fell into a routine, train the soldiers, while the inquisitor was away from Skyhold, and help him recover their culture when he had free time in the evening, Abelas had to say he was impressed at how fast Azriel learned the ancient tongue and social graces of court in mere days it almost gave him hope that the rest of the Dalish were this competent but he had his doubts still, Azriel seemed to be a special case, an exception to the Dalish somehow, his magic was certainly stronger than most mages and he impressed many a mage when he took on more than one specialization with ease. learning both the talents of the arcane warrior and the rift mage talents, he became a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Abelas had to admit he felt, something for the inquisitor, over the short months they knew each other Abelas felt a sort of.. attraction to the inquisitor, the way he moved when he fought, the way he gripped his staff, oh yes, Abelas was certain that the inquisitor would receive MANY marriage proposals back in Arlathan, treated as a rare Jewel, a prize to be won and displayed. He had to admit it was an amusing thought, but for some reason the idea that he would simply be a tool to the nobles bothered him, Azriel was more than that, but even among elves Azriel would be a rare beauty, he couldn’t explain or rationalize why the idea bothered him so.  
The final battle was nearing, Abelas looked at the inquisitor sadly, not much longer until Coryphaeus was defeated. “won’t be much longer now Haren, do you plan to stay?” Azriel said with a smile as he poured Abelas a drink. “I might Da’len, I haven’t decided yet, most of the others have heard of the Dalish’s plight and seek to render them aid collecting and restoring what was lost…” Abelas answered nonchalantly. Azriel nodded slightly with a small smile. “I see, I wish you the best of luck then Abelas- “he started before Abelas cut him off. “hold on Shemlen, I never said I was leaving yet…” he said sternly as he looked Azriel in the eye. “you are truly a rarity even amongst the elves I have met, you’re different from them, back in Arlathan you would be used as a bargaining chip for political alliances, a jewel for display, a prize…” Abelas said bitterly, tone full of venom as the idea sickened him. ” All because you are a true Lavellan….” Azriel paused and quirked an eyebrow at his companion. “what does my family name have to do with anything?” he asked Abelas as he took his hand gently into his own. Abelas looked at him vulnerably, it was an odd sight on the usually proud elf to say the last. Abelas sighed and started to speak, sorrow lacing his voice. “Lavellans were the most powerful Families in Arlathan, both in influence in the social hierarchy of Arlathan save the royal family though I think the two were related honestly…” Abelas said after careful consideration. “and their magical talent was unparalleled, the only other families to come close were Surana, Tabris, and Mahariel… but their magic seems to have mostly died off save Surana…” Abelas lamented as he looked down. “as a son of the Lavellan family you would have been groomed to take over the family and used to forge an alliance with another family. No free will of your own and no say on if you don’t want to marry.” Abelas finished and looked at Azriel, a small spark in his eyes as he slowly leans over the Dalish man “and the thought of you with any other person…. makes me sick.”  
Before Azriel could ask for clarification Abelas slammed his lips into his own. Azriel had to admit he was shocked as the sentinel laid him back drinks long forgotten as their glasses falls from their hands and shatter against the stone floor, their rich red contents spilling out over the rug destined to stain the fabric with this memory. The shock didn’t last long as Abelas moved to kiss his neck, opening his tunic, and kissing the exposed flesh, hands wandering over his chest as Azriel moaned at the contact. “bed Haren?” Azriel asked in half jest as abelas easily picked him up bridal style and tossed him onto the bed as if he weighed no more than a feather., years of carrying a two handed weapon and sword play making him stronger than he first appeared. Abelas climbed on top of Azriel and kissed him deeply before stripping out of his armor, Azriel watching with interest as Abelas made fast work of removing the complicated armor. Fingers deftly undoing the many clasps and buckles that Azriel struggled to open on his own usually, once the armor was off Azriel had to keep himself from drooling at the sight, Here he was standing before him, devoid of armor and just as into it as he was, Azriel blushed and kissed Abelas worried that this was the fade and he would wake up soon, abelas grinned at him and ran his hands over Azriels sides. Hooking a finger under his trousers and small clothes, pulling them down and off with ease and careful movements. Azriel groaned as his hardened length came free of its confinement. “better Da’len~?” Abelas said, Kissing the Dalish man before he could answer, “Abelas~” Azriel said as he wrapped his arms around Abelas’s neck, lips crashing together hungrily as Azriel clumsily attempted to open his nightstand drawer.  
Aabelas only chuckled and reached over himself to take out the desired oil jar, opening it brought in the heady scent of Elfroot and blood lotus, along with some other scent he couldn’t quite place Golden Armonia flowers maybe? It somehow suited the Dalish man. “what’s in this?” abelas had to ask, he didn’t want to use anything that could hurt the Shemlan Elf after all. “it’s an old Dalish recipe, Elfroot and Blood Lotus oil for pain, and Golden Armonia for…stimulation…” Azriel finished, face flushing a very deep red color making Abelas chuckle and kiss him. “glad to know one recipe survived the ages, Golden Armonia isn’t the only flower that works as an aphrodisiac when used in this fashion, it’s just the most popular due to it’s scent, perhaps when this is over I’ll show you some others~” Abelas said teasingly as he applied the oil to Azriels entrance fingers sliding in carefully as he kisses his evening paramour, surely one evening is enough right? Enough to quell this fire burning inside of him. Azriel moaned loudly at the intrusion head lulling back as his legs wrapped tightly around Abelas’s waist, arms securing themselves around his neck as he gripped the other tightly to his chest. Abelas smiled softly and nibbled the others earlobe as he inserted another digit and scissored him open, adding more oil to ease the motions. Abelas shuddered as he watched one of the most powerful men in Thedas writhe under him like a newborn with pleasure, then again compared to abelas he was a newborn he supposed, the sounds his mouth and throat could make was music to his sensitive ears.  
“Abelas~ hurry~ please~” Azriel begged, need plaguing his tone as he ground his hips against his hand Abelas only chuckled. “as you wish, inquisitor. He reassured as he removed his hand bringing a whine from his partners throat. Oh, how he adored such sounds. Abelas used the oil to coat himself before kissing Azriel and plunging inti his depths. Azriel yelled out in pleasure as Abelas moved, Elven both modern and old pouring from his mouth like a fluid language rather than the fragmented string the modern elven is. It drove Abelas mad, he needed this man, but couldn’t place why though. Azriel was close, moaning and moving with Abelas chasing his high as he kissed Abelas deeply. He cried out as his orgasm overcame him “Vehnan~!!!” he cried as he collapsed on the bed, his orgasm causing Abelas to finish quickly after. Both lay panting as Azriel passed out, what he called Abelas finally registering to him as he separated from Azriel. “Vhenan” he whispered, Azriel had called him “heart” but why? Abelas shook his head and quickly redressed, he needed to leave, now. He was getting too attached to the man and attachment was dangerous.

Solas saw the sentinel leave the inquisitors quarters. Worried for his comrade he followed Abelas to the moonlit garden. “are you alright Abelas?” Solas asked him in concern. “would the dread wolf turn his gaze and smite me if I asked?” Abelas countered in his mother tongue, knowing any shemlens listening would have a hard time keeping up. Solas gave him a sorrowful look and answered inn turn. “he would not, he has seen you as a valued friend he would not want to lose, what troubles you?” Solas asked again as he approached Mythals greatest servant. “he called me Vhenan, I must take the others and leave here before it is too late…” abelas said with a clench of his jaw. Solas only gave him a saddened look. “you do not want to.” He said, more matter of fact than a question, as if he was talking about the weather instead of asking about it. “yes…” abelas said shyly. “he is the last of the Lavellan line, and I don’t mean the clan, I mean the actual bloodline, you sense it too do you not? The latent magic humming in his veins, he has mastered the arts of the arcane warriors, the talent of bending the fade to his will, and is now working on necromancy….” Abelas lamented, sorrow lacing his tone. “he needs someone who can carry his heir, carry on the power of that bloodline, in Arlathan you and I both know with a spell that wouldn’t be an issue but here…. here such magic doesn’t exist without consorting with demons…” He added bitterly. Solas only nodded, he was aware of Azriels possible lineage but to have Abelas confirm it to be true, it made sense… “yet here such things matter little in the face of happiness, with the knowledge of the well binding him to Mythal, he is as immortal as you are, you don’t need to torture yourself like this, be with him…” Solas advised as he looked into Abelas’s eyes. “he will need the comfort in the days to come Lethallin.” “aye, perhaps you are right dread wolf, I will have to think on it…” Abelas finished as he walked away, leaving Solas to his walk.  
The next day was uneventful at best as preparations to confront Coryphaeus were made. Azriel found himself annoyed as Abelas had left after their night together, just as he thought Abelas was finally opening up to him, the sentinel shut him out and reinforced his guard, it was frustrating to no end. Azriel finally got fed up with Abelas avoiding him and asked Abelas to come to his room that evening. That night Abelas approached the room, dread building in the pit of his stomach, worried that he slighted the Inquisitor somehow, but the dread faded as he was greeted with the sight of the inquisitor, laying on his bed in nothing but a simple thin robe meant for comfort rather than public decency. “you summoned me?” Abelas asked with a slight bow. Azriel looked up from the text that he was translating and approached the sentinel. “you’ve been avoiding me all day lethallen, why?” Azriel asked with a tilt of his head before moving to pour some wine. Abelas shifted on his feet, unable to answer as Azriel sat with him on the couch and handed him a glass. “Ir Abelas Da’len, if you mistook my abrupt exit as a slight against you, that wasn’t my intent.” Abelas said as he swirled the fragrant red liquid in his glass. “I need to know why Hahren.” Azriel asked as he sipped his own wine. “in the short time we have been together… I admit I have grown fond of you…” Abelas started. “but this cannot be, your bloodline is too valuable to be lost to time, while you are now immortal because of the Vir Abelasan, the bloodline ends with you, this cannot be allowed to stand…” he finished as he sipped his wine. “is that what this is about? You think I care about such things?” Azriel asked confused. “I don’t, but you should” Abelas said sadly. “Azriel smiled sadly and kissed him, crawling into the sentinels lap, blocking his escape. “I love you Vhenan, nothing is going to change that, I don’t care if I never find a wife, with you at my side I’ll be happy.” Azriel said and Kissed Abelas deeply. “there’s no one else I want fighting by my side in the days to come, I hope I can assume you feel the same?” Azriel asked shyly. Abelas could only sit there stunned. But he smiled and kissed his love back as his arms wrapped around his waist. “Always and forever Vhenan~ Always and forever~”  
Abelas could feel his heart hammering, this was it, the final battle between the Inquisitor and the monster Corypheus. With one more flash the sky sealed, and the world went silent, the shemlans following the lunatic ran as the soldiers chased them off. Abelas ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the sight, of the final battle, Azriel standing proudly as he approached all his friends. “Vhenan…” abelas said as he approached His love, sweeping him into his arms and kissing him, Azriel happily reciprocating his affections, yes, for once all seemed right in the world. “oh, would you two cut that out? There’ll be plenty of rime for reassuring each other you’re alive after the party!” Varric said with a jovial laugh as the two elves remembered the others were there and quickly separated. Indeed, there would be time for celebration after they got back. For once in his life, Abelas felt truly at peace with the world, like everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
